


ambrosia

by lunaves



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M, oopsies, this all started because of a joke, this is straight up porn folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaves/pseuds/lunaves
Summary: The only heaven he'll be sent to is between her legs, he supposes.





	ambrosia

The ship is oddly quiet the night of the 'family dinner' as Alex liked to call it. It was an odd experience, sure, but it seems more mellow with a quartet of drunken idiots sitting around a table playing (or, better described as  _ trying _ to play) an innocent game of consummate, wed, kill.

Or, it's mellow until Ily, drunk out of her mind, asks Celica which of the three of them that are left at the table (herself, Vaius, and Alex) she'd choose for the categories. 

Celica's whole face  _ flushes _ . It's as if she's sweating in the summer sun of her home Isle of Antillia, and the drunken blush isn't helping her case at all. Nor are the gazes she keeps throwing to Vaius, her green eyes shining with wonder. Not that he notices, of course. Not that any of them notice.

"I… can we come back to that?" She asks in a desperate attempt to hide her feelings longer, even if just for a bit.

Vaius' eyes flash with an almost mischievous gaze as he gives her a grin. "Aw, no fun. Why can't we hear it now?"

Cel knows the feeling that courses through her all too well. Not that she's going to address it anytime soon. "I… don't want to share right now."

He notes how quick she is to drink after that, but Alex is the one to notice how she grips her skirt in an attempt at keeping herself together. The remaining trio share a gaze as they drop the case.

With a few drinks too many in her system Ily lays her head on the table as she looks over to Alex. 

"Bring me to my room," she tells him. Not a request, but a demand. And one he doesn't have quite enough… anything to deny. With a tired sigh he gets up, rather stable somehow, and lifts Ilythyrra in a bridal carry.

"I'll be back soon," he tells the remaining two, though neither expected otherwise.

It's quiet for half a second before Celica, finishing her fourth drink of the night, decides to fill the silence. 

"Let's play a game of twenty questions. You start." 

Though her words are partially slurred, he understands. He takes a minute to think but with his brain being nothing but horny most of the time, of course his first question is "What's your sexual preference?"

Cel takes a half a second to think of her answer. And her question.

"Purple. Are you single?"

He… doesn't know how to respond. At all. His smile turns quickly to a shit eating grin as he looks at her, processing what she said.

"Cel, sweetheart, purple isn't an answer. And I mean, Alex  _ is _ my husband, so…"

A flash of what could be annoyance passes her face. She nearly pouts, and Vai has to try and ignore the thought in the back of his head about just how cute she looks like that: head against her hand and propped up, her lips (and Gods, her lips,) turned into a little pout, her eyes looking him over.

"Yeah, but that isn't a real marriage, right? We both know he's slept with Ily at least once with the looks they gave each other tonight."

He gasps dramatically in a false upset tone. "Why, Celica, darling, how could you say such a thing about my relationship with my husband?"

She frowns. "Because-"

It's then that Alex returns, sitting back in a chair across from him. "Having fun, I hope?"

Vaius grins at him. "Cel here just asked if I was single."

Alex quirks an eyebrow as he looks at Celica. "Oh? Is that so?"

She gives a small whine, but her eyes never leave Vaius. "Shush."

Alex laughs at her as he takes her drink from her, ignoring her whine. "Okay, Cel's definitely drunk. Let me take her to bed and I'll come back, yeah?"

As Vaius nods, Cel shakes her head. "No. You, sir, are not touching me."

Alex gives her another laugh. "Yeah? And Vaius can, I suppose?"

With little contemplation, she spits out to him "He could touch me anytime he wants."

The two choke back their laughs as Cel mentally kicks herself for saying such a thing. It's a minute before their laughter dies down and they look at the flustered, drunken girl. 

"Vaius, dear, you heard her. She won't let me take her to bed. You sure can, though."

Vai's eyes trail her over, a wave of desire coursing through him as he makes a split second decision. Not with his head, of course, just his dick. "See you at some point then, Alex."

As Alex gives him a hum of acknowledgement, Vaius stands and walks to Celica. Her eyes trail his body with a light shudder and her thighs squeezing together to alleviate at least  _ some _ of what she's feeling. She's waiting to get back to her room, let him go, and then get herself off to a drunken, hazy memory of his eyes on her lips, a drunken daydream of his lips against hers, trailing lower and lower until her toes curl and-

Her small daydream is cut off when she realizes Vaius has been trying to call her name, and upon her not realizing it, has decided to simply carry her off to her room. She feels like she melts into his arms, her fingers tracing the small wooden buttons of his shirt as he carries her to his room. 

It isn't until he sets her on her bed and doesn't seem to be leaving her bedroom that Celica seems to gather any real courage.

"Come here?" 

He feels strangely unable to help himself as he sits next to her, an ache forming between his legs, straining.

With a quiet whine she turns to him, surprised to see him already looking at her. Her head spins with a sheer desire for him, all of him, right then and there.

So for once, she takes matters into her own hands.

"Would it really kill you if we.. kissed?"

She doesn't get her answer in words, instead she's almost instantly overtaken by his lips against hers,  _ burning _ , overwhelming her with the utter desperation behind it. She does all she can to return it, the anise of the absinthe they drank swirling further in her head.

It isn't too shocking when she feels herself falling back onto the bed with a weak whimper. The sound only seems to spur Vaius on more as he crawls over her with a somehow needier kiss. While one hand stabilizes himself above her, another trails down her waist until it reaches where her shirt is tucked into her skirt and he tugs at it in hopes of pulling it out. With a whine, she pulls the shirt out for him before her arms find themselves around his neck as her kiss deepens, hungry and desperate for more of him.

Anything more is too much for him as he pulls himself up and away, his hands moving to unbutton his shirt. Though, with a whiny swat of his hands, she swats his hands away to unbutton his shirt herself, a series of mumbles in a jumble of languages falling past her lips onto deaf ears that ring with the want of more of her. It's when he tunes back in just long enough to hear her mumble in Infernal  _ "Gods, you look so good,"  _ and  _ "I wish you'd fuck me already,"  _ that he finds that he's absolutely screwed and enveloped in his newfound goal of fucking her as much as she'd like for the time.

His hands fly to undress her, pulling her shirt over her head, her skirt thrown to her floor with little regards to keeping it neat or clean. As he works on her, she's pulling his shirt off of him, pressing a wet kiss over his heart (though he doesn't quite notice). Her hands clumsily push at his pants, desperate, wanting him to take her as much as possible.

Her want grows as his pants come down and her eyes widen as she looks at how desperately  _ hard _ he is, straining for her. Whereas on the other hand, his want and need grows more as he discards her smallclothes with little regard for neatness and he sees that she's absolutely soaked with want.

A low growl from his lips sends a shiver down her spine as she leans up to him for more desperate kisses, though when he tells her to lay down, she does instantly, with no other thoughts but to obey everything he says. For a split second she wonders if she's being charmed by him, but it leaves her mind when he crawls over her and trails kisses from her lips to her neck. He leaves a few kisses before he gives her a particularly hard bite, her moan only egging him on as the kiss travels over her collarbone, her chest, her stomach, and ending right under her navel. The kisses below her navel make her moan and arch her back slightly.

He thinks it's music to his ears.

His kisses grow increasingly rougher as he pushes her legs apart. His eyes flick up to her face, the flush of her cheeks, the way her lips are parted, how her hands clutch the comforter of her bed in anticipation. It only makes him more excited for what he wants to do with her.

His lips go down, pressing against her inner thighs, the little lovebites making her nearly shake in anticipation. It's when his head dips down to her core and he begins to eat her out that he finds the real music. Her moans come in rapidly, messy, with no desire to hold back. Not only is it a fantastic change of pace, but it sounds amazing to him. What's better, though, is the fact that she's so  _ sweet, _ like the fresh berries from the market, and everything about the way she's tasting and sounding is addicting.

His hands hold her hips and bring her up when she wants it, holding her in place and making sure she can't move from his mouth. By the sound of it, though, she doesn't want to anyways. His tongue, long as a tiefling, flicks at the very core of her, swirling through her,  _ in  _ her. His thumbs press just above where her legs meet her torso, and the feeling makes her whine more.

It's like utter ambrosia. He wonders if he could ascend off this and this alone. He likes it more when he picks up his pace and her hips lift to meet his tongue, the peppered kisses, the small nibbles given to her lower lips, and her. He likes hearing her moan out for him, and he especially loves it when she moans his name, desperate, her hips grinding against his mouth. It feels fucking  _ fantastic _ to him. It gives him more of a want to keep eating her out, to make sure he gets her to keep doing this. It makes her stomach clench, her toes curl, her back arch. It makes her hands grab around, desperate for something else to hold onto. She finds purchase in his hair, grabbing at it and tugging. He lets out a moan against her from the feeling and it only makes Celica's moans get louder and more frantic. She finds herself grinding desperately as a strangled moan escapes her lips when she finally finds release. 

Her body feels like it's on fire, sparking. It's more than she's ever gotten from her fingers she knows. It's more sensation than she's ever felt in her life, more pleasure than she thought imaginable. It only feels better when she remembers just  _ who  _ is between her legs,  _ who _ is making her whole body set afire, burning hotter than she's ever felt in her life. She's dizzy with arousal, almost drooling from just how good it is.

He laps at her throughout it, drawing it out for her as much as possible. Her head spins with a drunken orgasm, a faint prayer of his name passing her lips a plethora of times as she comes back down. Her breathing comes out heavily and shakily, much like her legs feel, as she lays back.

"Oh, did you think this was over?" Vaius mumbles as he pulls himself away from between her legs, his tongue swirling over his lips and making her shudder.

"H-huh?"

"We aren't even to the main course yet, darling Cel." His smirk is as ravenous as his gaze was when he went down on her, and at this point she feels she can't even think straight anymore.

She whimpers in a mix of desperation and an almost fear of just what he wants to do to her, and the sound is just enough to rile him up more. He heaves himself over her, his lips brushing over hers in a tearing manner. She doesn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she can likely taste herself on his lips, and it only serves to make him want more.

"Though, I need you to do something first." He whispers to her, and the look in her eyes makes him wonder if he can even do this.

"W-what?"

She wants to say  _ anything, anything at all _ , but the words can't seem to fall out of her mouth.

"Beg for it. Beg for  _ me. _ "

She lets out a low moan as she feels him brush at her entrance and slide up, but Gods, it's not enough.

"Vaius. Gods, Vaius. Please," she mumbles, her hips lifting again as she tries to desperately grind against him. But it's just not enough.

"More," he tells her just barely holding on himself.

"Please.  _ Please, please _ , just fuck me. Make sure you're the only one I can do this with," she blurts out with a whine. It morphs into her screaming his name as he slams himself home, burying himself deep within her. The pain is bad from him ripping through her and taking her virginity so swiftly with no second thought, but she's far from asking him to stop. It hurts her, yeah, but she's also relishing the fact that he's fucking her in earnest, that it's  _ Vaius  _ that took it, and there's no way shes going to make him stop now. Not when the way he's fucking her is taking away all the pain in the first place. 

His thrusts are hard and at a fast pace, leaving Cel no time to focus on the pain, only on the thrusts and the hand that she never felt move to her chest. She feels it squeeze at her and almost massage her, giving her a whole different point of pleasure that she never expected. His other hand is down, just above where they're joined, and he's frantically rubbing at her in order to make her feel just as good as he does. Even though the moans spilling from her don't seem to be enough for Vaius. He wants more and  _ more _ of her sounds and it's driving him crazy. He starts to move in odd ways, attempting to hit any spot in her that will make her stutter her moans in a lust filled frenzy. It's not long before he finds one and goes to work pounding at it, moaning himself as her hips lift to get more from it.

He's almost baffled by how much he wants to hear this, by how much he's moaning in response to hers. He's baffled by how much more he wants to hear her beg for him, for her to say his name, for her to scream for him again.

After a particularly hard thrust, she lets out a shaky moan, small and pleasurable tears falling from her eyes as her hands grip his arms. It just makes him want to hear more.

"Say my name," he tells her, slowing down just enough to make her have to beg.

"V-Vaius… please, Gods, please, keep going," Cel manages to push out, whimpering at the loss of pace.

"Louder." The very tone and utter command of it is enough to nearly get her release for a second time.

"Vaius! Fuck me, please!" She yells out in desperation, in want of him.

He bellows in pleasure, sinking right back into the fast pace. It's even better when his name keeps falling from her lips like a prayer, like utter worship of him and everything he's ever done. It makes him feel amazing from the combination of the way she says his name, from how much power it feels he holds with how he fucks her.

The only heaven he'll be sent to is between her legs, he supposes.

It isn't much longer until he's bracing himself for release, his hands clenching her. The hoarseness of her voice from the moans, from the desperation she's facing from his frantic, messy thrusts is only egging him on further until he just about explodes inside of her. He lets out a loud, desperate moan as his vision nearly blanks from the feeling of her release almost immediately after and the way she clenches around him so roughly. Her legs shake around his hips, holding him in place inside of her as she matches his moan with one of her own.

They remain like that for a while as they both come down from it, Celica's legs dropping from him as she lays on the bed, her breathing back to rough and heavy as he pulls out from her with a low moan.

"Fucking hell, Celica. You're a lot," he mumbles between breaths as he sits back and inspects just what he's done to her.

She gives him a dopey grin, her mind blank. "Yeah?"

He nods as he moves to stand, not expecting her arm to fly out. "Stay here tonight. Don't go, please," she says with a whine.

He's hesitant. He doesn't usually stay with the girls he sleeps with, let alone works with them after. But at the same time, he's exhausted from the sex as well, and the way she's holding herself out to him looks too inviting to say no. So he curls up in her bed, even more shocked when her head falls to his chest and her eyes flutter shut almost immediately.

He supposes he can let her stay there. It'll give him time to think, anyways.

Until he's asleep soundly for the first night in many, many moons.

**Author's Note:**

> ; )


End file.
